A pile ou face
by Celine Alba
Summary: Une planète étrange, un Goa gay et...que d'aventures, mes amis ! C'est du délire !


**A PILE OU FACE**

**Auteur** (sans H) : Elias

**Genre** : Très ship et humour…En fait, c'est un très gros délire ! ! !

**Spoiler** : N'importe quand.

Rating : Pardon pour les jeunes mais c'est un interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Le second chapitre uniquement cela dit.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les photos ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination et des moyens de la MGM et de SHOWTIME.

**Résumé** : Une planète bizarre, des Jaffas débiles et un serpent homosexuel.

**Mémo utile à tous**** :**

H = Hammond (dit « Nounours » pour les intimes)

J = Jack (dit « My love » pour les très intimes)

S = Sam (dite « Einstein » pour les connaisseurs)

D = Daniel (dit « Lamartine » pour les nostalgiques… « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé… » )

T = Teal'c ( dit « Teal'c » pour les normaliens)

Ja = Janet ( dite « doc » pour les puristes)

Jo = Jonas (dit « Parker Lewis » pour les téléphages)

He = Henri III (dit « Madame Claude » pour les cultivés)

Da = Damian (dit « Zoa » pour les adeptes)

V = Viakram (dit « Sécu » pour les tordus)

**PREAMBULE **

Sur PD69XXL _(je sais !…Mais ils ont déjà visité toutes les planètes P1, P2, P3, P4, P5…puis PA1, PA2, PA3…et en sont aujourd'hui arrivés à leur 6969ème__ planète…essayez de suivre dès le début ! Sinon, on ne s'en sortira pas ! ! ! C'est ma première et dernière intervention ! Tenez-vous le pour dit ! ! !)…._

Je disais donc…

Sur PD69XXL régnait un Roi. Il avait abandonné ses prétentions déitistes, non par manque d'ambition mais parce que ses supérieurs avaient pris ombrage de ses mœurs. Il avait alors troqué son nom d'Aménophis pour celui, plus modeste, de Henri III, roi des Flanquais. Car PD69XXL abritait une planète plus connue sous le nom de Flanquie. Il s'était entouré d'une cour de Jaffas qu'il appelait ses « mignons ».Ils faisaient régner autour de lui une ambiance digne de Sodome sans Gomorrhe. Les femmes ne servaient dès lors qu'à la reproduction de l'espèce humaine indigène pour fournir des hôtes potentiels au Roi quand celui qui l'hébergeait viendrait à mourir.

Cela faisait des siècles que tout allait pour le mieux. La Porte des Etoiles était demeurée close depuis que Henri III avait établi ses bases ici. Jusqu'à ce que….

**Chapitre 1**

**Planète Terre/Base du SGC/Etats-Unis/Colorado/Colorado Springs/Cheyenne Mountain/Salle d'embarquement….**

H : SG1, vous avez votre plan de mission. Je vous souhaite donc, comme toujours, bonne chance . Revenez entiers et surtout à l'heure précise…N'est-ce pas, Colonel ?

J : On essaiera, mon Général…On essaiera…Mais vous me collez quand même trois retardataires chroniques sur les bras ! ! !

D : Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable, Jack, mais, la plupart du temps, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est vous le spécialiste ès retard du programme !

J : Daniel…. !

D : La ferme ! Je n'ai pas oublié, Jack !

J : Tant mieux ! On peut y aller ?

H : Amusez-vous bien !

J(pour lui-même) : J'en ris d'avance….

D(pour lui-même) : Rien n'a changé !

Jo (pour Sam) : Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

S (à Jonas) : Oui…et encore, vous n'avez rien entendu !

T (pour lui-même) : Je n'y comprendrai décidément jamais rien !

A peine débarqués sur Flanquie qu'ils sont déjà attendus par le comité d'accueil local : deux Jaffas en armure rose.

Da : Vous êtes qui ?

J : Chez nous, les gens bien élevés disent bonjour avant de poser des questions !

Da : Chez vous ?

J : Vous, vous avez certainement inventé le couteau à beurre ! ! !

Da : Euh….

J : Daniel ! Faites votre speech à notre Newton rose…

D : Bonjour ! Nous sommes des voyageurs pacifiques…etc… Jack, je suis désolé mais j'en ai ras-le-bol de dire toujours la même chose !

Jo : Je prends le relais, Daniel…Moi, je m'appelle Jonas, le grand c'est Teal'c, le chef, c'est le Colonel Jack O'Neill, et la jolie dame c'est le Major Samantha Carter. Nous venons de la planète Terre.

Da : Euh…

J : Ben dites-moi ! Vous avez de la conversation ! ! !

Da : Suivez-nous jusqu'à notre Roi !

Ils suivent donc les Jaffas.

T : C'est bizarre…

J : Ah ! Vous trouvez vous aussi ? !

T : Oui. Je n'ai jamais vu cette sorte d'armure et je ne connais pas le sigle de leur tatouage.

J : Daniel ? Jonas ? Une idée ?

D : Non, Jack. Mais ils ne m'ont pas l'air très dangereux. Ils nous ont laissé nos armes et ne nous ont pas menacés ou battus.

J : Je pense surtout que nous sommes tombés sur les idiots du village ! ! !

Jo : En tout cas, je ne crois pas que nous courrions le moindre danger.

S : Cela reste à prouver, messieurs ! Je suis persuadée que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, ici.

J : Carter, votre optimisme légendaire me surprendra toujours. De quoi doutez-vous ? Vous avez vu Neuneu 1 et Neuneu 2 ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils nous envoient dans un enfer d'armures roses et de Jaffas débiles ? ? ?

S : Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

J : Alors….

Quelle n'est pas leur surprise en arrivant dans une ville style renaissance où tous les Jaffas portent l'armure rose, tous les hommes sont maquillés et apprêtés, se dodelinant les uns contre les autres, et où ils ne croisent pas la moindre femme.

J : Mince alors ! On dirait que c'est plutôt gay, dans le coin ! ! !

S : Je crois, messieurs, que vous auriez tout intérêt à raser les murs et à éviter de laisser tomber la savonnette dans les douches !

T : Pourquoi ?

D : Et où sont les femmes ? Avec leurs rires pleins de charme…Excusez-moi ! J'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis mon retour de France !

Jo : C'est quel style de chanson ?

D : Un disco de la fin des années 70. Ca bouge bien.

Jo : Vous me ferez écouter ?

D : Avec plaisir.

Da : Venez ! Le Roi vous attend dans son Palais. Faut pas faire attendre le Roi !

V : Eh ! Damian !

Da : Ouh ouh Viakram !

V : Qui sont ces beaux hommes ?

Da : Des voyageurs. Je les mène au Palais. Tu viens avec nous ?

V : Oh oui ! Tu crois qu'on pourra jouer à cache-cache dans le Palais ?

Da : Piou ! Grande folle !

Et Viakram rit.

J : Vraiment, vraiment très très gay ! Carter ?

S : Mon Colonel…

J : Vous me protégerez ?

S : Contre quoi ?

J : Si le Roi me laisse entre les mains de ces deux zazas un peu zinzins…

S : Eh ! Vous faites des rimes !

J : Je suis poète. Vous ne saviez pas ?

S : Non. Vous m'écrirez un poème rien que pour moi ?

J : Si vous ne les laissez pas me faire des trucs dégoûtants, pas de problème !

S : Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de faire de nouvelles expériences ?

J : Pas de ce genre, non. Et vous ?

S : Moi quoi ?

J : Jamais eu envie de virer de bord ?

S : Non, jamais.

J : Tant mieux !

S : Ah oui ?

J : Ce serait dommage, sinon…

S : Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Même si cela rend certaines choses plus compliquées…

Le sous-entendu étant clair, ils jugent tous deux plus sage d'abréger le sujet. De toutes façons, ils viennent de pénétrer dans la salle du trône.

Da : Ma très chère Majesté, voici des voyageurs qui nous viennent du grand cercle des poètes disparus.

Le Roi, un homme d'apparence débonnaire d'une quarantaine d'années s'exclame de sa voix de pas beau vilain Goa'Uld :

He : Mais que vois-je ? Qu'ouïs-je ? C'est qu'ils sont mignons tout pleins… ! Damian, je te félicite pour ces hommes de premier choix !

Da : Sa seigneurie est trop bonne…

He : Etrangers, agenouillez-vous devant votre Majesté !

J : Désolé, Guignol ! C'est impossible : je n'ai pas voté pour vous !

He : Damian, fais agenouiller ces beaux mâles !

Placé derrière Jack, Damian lui pince les fesses. Et en fait autant pour Teal'c, Daniel et Jonas.

J : Eh ! Ca va pas, non ? Je vous interdis de me toucher ! Je marche pas dans vos combines, moi ! Alors, allez jouer ailleurs ! ! !

A la stupéfaction générale, Damian se met à pleurer et court se réfugier aux pieds du Roi.

Da : Il…Il est méchant avec moi…

He : Ce n'est rien, Damian…Il sera puni par tes soins.

Da : Je pourrai lui donner son bain ?

He : Si tu veux, mon mignon…

Da : Chouette ! Ca va être la fête à la zigounette ! ! !

J : Carter, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il disait ou j'ai rêvé ?

S : Non, mon Colonel, vous n'avez pas rêvé ! Damian va vous donner un bain qui, d'après mes estimations, devrait vous faire tester une nouvelle forme de torture !

J : On dirait que tout ça vous amuse, hein ?

S : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi de subir les avances…

He : Il suffit, vous deux ! Toi, la femme, tu te tais ! J'ai horreur qu'une pondeuse prenne la liberté de parler sans y avoir été invitée. Ca me fâche ! Et je n'aime pas être fâché !

S : Mazette !

He : Tais-toi ou je te fais rejoindre le poulailler des femmes !

Sam obtempère sous le regard amusé de Jack.

He : Alors, les mignons…On se promène ?

D : En fait, Sire, nous sommes des voyageurs de l'espace.

He : Et vous venez de quelle planète ?

D : De la Terre. La Tau'ri.

He : Comment va cet hypocrite de Râ ?

J : Il tutoie les vers de terre !

T : Il est mort des mains du Colonel O'Neill et du docteur Jackson.

He : Qui sont… ?

J : O'Neill, c'est moi !

D : Et je suis Daniel Jackson.

He : Bien…Daniel…Si vous avez tué Râ, je suppose donc que vous n'aimez pas les gens de ma race, n'est-ce pas ?

D : C'est à dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas toujours eu de bons rapports diplomatiques avec eux.

He : Je vois…Et vous servez malgré tout Apophis ?

J : Vous délirez ! Teal'c est un ancien Jaffa d'Apophis, c'est exact, mais il a déserté les troupes de ce faux jeton pour rejoindre nos forces. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est aux réjouissances, sachez que Apophis, Erhu'Ur, Chronos, Sokar, Hathor, Seth, Anubis et quelques autres sont également morts.

He : Hé bien ! Vous êtes de redoutables ennemis…Cependant, n'ayez crainte ! Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir éliminé ces horribles prétentieux. Je vais même vous offrir l'hospitalité pour vous en remercier.

Jo : C'est très aimable à vous, Altesse, mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous attarder.

He : Vous nous outrageriez en refusant !

D : En ce cas…Néanmoins, il faut que nous prévenions notre planète de notre retard. Si nous ne le faisons pas, ils enverront des renforts armés pour nous secourir.

He : Sauf que vous n'êtes pas en danger, ici ! La femme ira après s'être acquitté de sa tâche.

J : Quelle tâche ? Et puis je n'ai guère envie que Damian me donne le bain !

He : Vous ne deviez pas lui faire de la peine comme vous l'avez fait ! Mais vous verrez, il est très doux.

J : Je ne veux pas ! C'est tout !

He : Ceci n'est pas négociable. Vous et vos amis aurez le bain avant le dîner. Mais avant tout, je voudrais que vous vous mettiez à votre aise. Déshabillez-vous, je vous prie !

J : Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je suis très à mon aise ainsi vêtu ! ! !

He : Mignons ! Aidez ces messieurs à ôter leurs vêtements !

Aussitôt, 5 Jaffas en jupes pailletées, s'approchent de SG1, des zats à la main. Et donc…

J : Carter ! Tournez-vous, je vous prie !

He : Non, elle peut regarder. Je veux qu'elle regarde et qu'elle choisisse parmi vous celui qui sera son reproducteur.

J : Manquait plus que ça ! ! ! D'abord le numéro de Chippendale, ensuite le bain dégoûtant et après…ça ! On est sur la planète Dingo ou quoi ? ! ! !

He : Silence ! Vous commencez à me faire perdre patience, vous ! Déshabillez-vous, maintenant ! A moins que vous préfériez que ce soit un de mes sujets qui le fasse pour vous…

J : Pas touche, lavette ! Je peux le faire tout seul !

He : Qu'on leur apporte des tenues plus appropriées que leurs vêtements d'une telle laideur que je me demande si leur couturier n'est pas Goa'Uld !

J : Parce que le vôtre c'est Jean-Paul Gauthier, peut-être ? ? ?

He : Je connais pas…Un ami à vous ?

J : Non, lui et moi ne naviguons pas dans les mêmes sphères.. !

He : Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous dire qu'il est vraiment dommage de cacher vos superbes corps dans de si atroces accoutrements. Vous êtes tous quatre extrêmement bien bâtis…Ca me rend tout chose…Et toi, la femelle, tu en penses quoi ? Viens en face d'eux ! Mieux tu les verras et plus facile sera ton choix.

Sam quitte le fond de la pièce et vient se placer près du Roi. Elle est toute rouge…

He : Alors, femme ! Choisis !

S : C'est à dire que…

Son regard glisse rapidement sur Teal'c, Jonas et Daniel. Puis il s'arrête sur Jack dont les mains sont posées devant la bosse à peine cachée de son boxer. Elle perd soudain contact avec la réalité.

He : Tu te décides, oui ? ? ? Tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux avec tes hésitations de vierge effarouchée !

S : Mais, Sire, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que vous me demandez…Vous voyez, sur notre planète, il existe une loi qu'on ne peut transgresser…

He : Tu n'es pas sur ta planète, et ici, la loi c'est moi ! Mais puisque tu ne veux pas choisir, je vais le faire pour toi.

S et J en même temps : Non !

He : Fallait faire plus vite. Voyons…vous, le vieux grincheux, vous seriez parfait. Damian, tu es d'accord pour que la punition infligée à cet homme pour t'avoir fait de la peine soit de procréer avec cette femelle ?

Da : Oui, Votre Majesté.

He : Il en sera donc ainsi. Le chef et la femelle devront rester mes invités jusqu'à procréation.

J : Impossible ! Elle est stérile ! ! !

He : Vous me mentez…Mais peut-être préférez-vous que Damian vous donne le bain ?

J : Quel choix kafkaïen ! ! ! C'est bon, je resterai avec Carter…

Jack et Sam ne savent plus où se mettre. La situation commence à devenir vraiment très très embarrassante !

Les regards amusés de Teal'c, Daniel et Jonas ajoutent encore à leur embarras.

J : Daniel…Au moindre commentaire, je vous renvoie à Oma Dessala. Compris ?

D : Eh ! Je n'ai rien dit !

J : Non, mais vous pensez si fort que je peux vous entendre ! ! ! Idem pour vous Jonas ! Si vous voulez retourner sur votre planète, continuez à sourire comme vous le faites et je me chargerai personnellement de votre convoi. Et vous Teal'c, je vous préférais quand vous faisiez la tronche !

T : Plaît-il ?

D : Laissez tomber, Teal'c ! Nous, on aime beaucoup vous voir sourire…

He : Je vous dérange ?

D : Non, Sire…Jack nous menaçait une fois de plus…Ne faites pas attention à lui !

He : Vous êtes décidément un homme tel que je les aime, Daniel…Vif, intelligent, délicat et beau par-dessus tout. Vous me feriez beaucoup d'honneur en acceptant de parader à mes côtés ce soir, après le dîner. Je dois me rendre à La Taverne Royale pour jouer aux cartes avec quelques-uns de mes gens. Bien sûr, messieurs, vous êtes vous aussi conviés. Sauf le grincheux qui devra rester avec sa femelle.

J : Vous êtes trop dur avec moi ! Dire que je vais louper une partie de cartes entre paillettes et rose bonbon !…Vous me faites subir là le pire des châtiments ! ! !

He : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Jo : Rien, Sire, il râlait encore.

He : Quel être détestable… ! Ah ! Voici vos vêtements !

En effet, on vient de leur apporter des tuniques à paillettes : jupe plissée très courte, disons à mi-cuisse et pas de haut !

He : Si je puis me permettre un conseil, vous seriez bien mieux sans vos sous-vêtements. Voyez-vous, nous ne portons rien dessous nos tuniques et nos mouvements en sont ainsi plus légers, plus élégants. Vous devriez essayer…

J : Et allez ! On en remet une couche ! Désolé, mais moi, je garde mon anti-viol ! Les gars, vous faites comme vous voulez…

Mais tous – allez savoir pourquoi ! – décident de faire comme Jack. Même si le caleçon long de Teal'c dépasse légèrement de la tunique…

He : Bien, on va vous conduire à vos appartements où vous pourrez vous préparer pour le dîner. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à sonner et Toutim viendra. Vous pouvez aller.

Ils se retirent donc sous l'escorte de Damian et de Toutim, ce dernier portant les tenues militaires de SG1.

Daniel a droit à l'appartement royal, privilège des amis du Roi. Teal'c et Jonas en partagent un assez vaste visiblement conçu pour accueillir plusieurs personnes puisqu'il y a 3 lits dans la pièce principale. Quant à Jack et Sam, on leur a réservé une simple chambre à 1 lit et 1 baignoire ovale située dans la même pièce. Pas de séparation.

J : Tout a été prévu pour que nous ne puissions pas faire autre chose que…

S : Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, mon Colonel !

J : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! On va trouver un moyen…Vous avez une idée ?

S : Pour le bain ou pour le lit ?

J : Les deux, Major, les deux…

S : On a déjà dormi ensemble sans que cela pose un problème…

J : Certes. Cependant…

S : Oui ?

J : Non rien. Et pour le bain ? Vous ferez quoi pendant que je me laverai ?

S : J'hésite entre rester là et me rincer l'œil ou tenter de sortir de la chambre pour aller discuter avec Daniel !

J : Carter ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?

S : Monsieur, je n'oserais pas ! ! !

Et tous deux éclatent de rire. Puis Sam ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Damian qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas sortir. Elle la referme et revient dans la chambre.

S : Nous sommes dans une situation délicate…A première vue, Damian veille à ce que je ne sorte pas de là.

J : Bon, alors, nous nous passerons du bain ce soir !

Une voix se fait alors entendre dans toute la chambre.

Voix de Henri III : Le bain est obligatoire. Si vous vous y refusez de bonne grâce, Damian vous le donnera par la force.

J : Et merde ! Il y a des micros…

He : Bien observé.

J : Vous avez aussi mis des caméras, je suppose…

He : Oui. Cette pièce est spécialement conçue pour les accouplements. Je veille à que mes mignons prennent leur devoir au sérieux en concevant la descendance.

J : Dans le genre voyeur, vous vous posez un peu là ! ! ! Votre vie sexuelle doit être bien terne pour en arriver à un tel point de dépravation !

He : Vos insultes et insinuations n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Mais vous devriez garder vos forces pour la femelle au lieu d'essayer vainement de désobéir à mes ordres.

La voix se tait.

J (à mi-voix) : Carter…On est vraiment mal, là, n'est-ce pas ?

S (murmurant) : L'affaire est mal engagée, c'est vrai…mais…nous pouvons simuler, non ?

J : Et vous voulez simuler comment devant des caméras ? ? ?

S : Je ne sais pas.

La voix, à nouveau : Cessez donc de vous conduire comme des enfants ! Il vous reste ½ heure pour vous préparer avant le dîner. J'entends que vous soyez prêts à l'heure.

J : Bon, j'y vais en premier ?

S : Oui. Je me tourne.

J : Bonne idée ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et tandis que Jack se prélasse hardiment dans son bain, les pensées de Sam vagabondent. Elle réfrène comme elle peut une furieuse envie de se retourner et de le voir nu ou encore de se déshabiller pour aller le rejoindre.

Puis c'est à son tour de prendre la baignoire d'assaut. Et les pensées de Jack ne sont guère plus catholiques ! « Du calme, mon vieux ! Imagine que c'est un Jaffa rose et pas Sam qui se trouve à quelques pas de toi, totalement nue ! Stop ! Pas nu… Un Jaffa en tunique rose pailletée ! C'est mieux ! ».

Enfin, 20 minutes plus tard, ils sont fin prêts à sortir pour le dîner. Jack va ouvrir la porte.

J : Alors, Zaza, tu nous emmènes dîner ou tu restes planté là à gober les mouches ?

Da : Je m'appelle Damian !

J : Je trouve que Zaza te va mieux.

Da : Et vous, vous êtes un vilain vieux grincheux.

J : Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on me surnomme, en effet. T'as deviné ça tout seul ? Mais c'est que t'es moins bête que je le croyais, dis-moi ! ! !

Da : Je ne suis pas bête ! Je suis un être humain, comme vous !

S : Il n'a pas dit une bête, il a dit juste bête, c'est différent.

Da : Hein ?

S : On ne dit pas hein, on dit comment !

Da : Hein ?

J : Laissez tomber, Carter, son disque est rayé. Il n'y a pas d'abonné au numéro que vous demandez. Regardez-le ! Il a beaucoup trop de courants d'air entre ses deux oreilles pour assimiler les finesses du langage. N'est-ce pas, Zaza ?

Da : Je vous parle plus !

J : Quel dommage… ! ! !

**Chapitre 2**

Le dîner est servi dans une immense salle à manger. Une table est dressée en son centre et une trentaine de convives ont déjà pris place, dont SG1. Hélas pour Sam, elle constate bien vite qu'elle est la seule représentante féminine de l'assemblée. Enfin…si l'on considère certains spécimens comme des hommes ! Le Roi est vêtu d'une longue robe de soie pourpre avec des reflets…roses (c'est évident !). Daniel est à ses côtés. Les autres sont en bout de table. Jack est à côté de Sam, Teal'c et Jonas face à eux. Le décor est planté…Que le spectacle commence ! ! !

**Attention ! Quelques mots et quelques sous-entendus peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

J : J'espère que le repas sera bon ! Je meurs de faim…

S : Comme toujours. S'il y a bien des choses qui ne changeront jamais, votre appétit vorace en fait partie.

J : Et pas mon sens de l'humour ?

S : Si, bien sûr !

T : C'est vrai que O'Neill ne serait plus O'Neill sans cet apanage !

Jo : Parfois encombrant…

J : Comment ça, encombrant ?

Jo : Tout serait souvent plus simple si vous vous absteniez de certaines remarques…

J : Ah oui ? Et qui remonterait le moral des troupes quand tout va mal ? Vous ? Teal'c ?

Jo : Et qui ne serait pas l'invité à long terme d'un Roi fantasque s'il avait eu la sagesse de se taire au lieu de se mettre le Roi et son Primat à dos ?

J : Ouais, mais n'empêche que ça amuse Carter. Pas vrai ?

S : Il y a néanmoins des circonstances où je suis d'accord avec Jonas. Comme en ce moment, par exemple…

J : C'est pas juste ! Vous vous liguez contre moi, vous aussi ? ? ?

S : Je n'ai pas dit ça…

J : Carter, vous me faites beaucoup de peine, là… !

S : J'en suis navrée, mon Colonel !

J : C'est bon…Je me tais ! ! ! Puisque c'est ça, je ne vous ferai plus jamais rire !

S : Pitié ! Je m'excuse…J'ADORE votre humour.

J : Hum…

S : S'il vous plaît…

J : Nous réglerons ça plus tard, femme !

S : Eh ! ! !

Jo : Sérieusement, vous allez faire ce que le Roi vous demande ? Vous comptez faire un enfant ensemble ?

T : Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne serait pas trop tôt ! Le Roi a eu une excellente intuition en vous mettant tous les deux face à ce que vous désirez.

J : Teal'c…Ce n'est pas parce que Daniel n'est pas parmi nous qu'il vous faut le remplacer !

T : Daniel exprime ce que toute la base pense. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Même des inconnus s'en aperçoivent !

J : Je crois que vous nous faites une overdose de rose, mon ami…Ce qui altère vos idées !

Jo : Teal'c a raison, Jack. Et vous le savez. Sam aussi le sait. N'est-ce pas ?

S : Raison ou pas, il y a des règlements qui vous mènent à la Cour Martiale puis au chômage si vous les transgressez. Un point, c'est tout. En ce qui me concerne, la discussion est close.

J : Ainsi parla Carter…

Pendant ce temps-là, Daniel et le Roi ont une conversation d'une toute autre nature.

D : Si j'ai bien compris, les Grands Maîtres vous ont banni parce que vous aviez des différences de goût, c'est bien ça ?

He : En fait, vous savez probablement qu'un Goa'Uld est asexué, à la base. Mon hôte originel était une femme. Et je ne sais pas par quel étrange pouvoir, elle est demeurée dans ma mémoire et dans mes gènes. Ce qui fait de moi aujourd'hui une femme dans un corps d'homme. Mes pairs n'ont pas compris que je ne pouvais pas dominer mes penchants féminins et ont pris pour une dégénérescence génétique ce qui n'était qu'une erreur d'imputation d'hôte quand j'ai dû en changer la dernière fois.

D : Qu'était-il arrivé à cette femme ?

He : Elle était amoureuse de l'hôte de Chronos. Ce dernier n'en avait cure. Elle fut violée et torturée par tous les Jaffas des Grands Maîtres afin qu'elle comprenne que Chronos ne serait jamais à elle. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Et j'en souffrais également. Elle est devenue folle et j'ai été obligé de m'en séparer si je voulais continuer à vivre. Chronos m'a donc choisi un nouvel hôte, masculin cette fois, et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu ce que je suis actuellement.

D : J'ignorais que vos hôtes pouvaient avoir de l'emprise sur vous.

He : Vous savez, Daniel, comme chez les humains, il y a des Goa'Ulds qui possèdent une personnalité plus forte que d'autres. Moi, je suis un faible.

D : Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous restiez dans ce corps qui vous déplaît. Après tout, vous pourriez choisir n'importe quel hôte féminin de votre Cour. Non ?

He : Je vous montrerai à quoi ressemblent les femelles de cette planète avant d'aller à la Taverne. Vous comprendrez mieux ce qui me retient…Je n'aime pas les femmes, c'est un fait, cependant, cela ne m'interdit pas d'être un esthète. Et je vous promets que, question esthétisme, elle n'ont rien d'attirant. Quitte à redevenir une femme, j'aimerais ne pas en avoir honte.

D : Je vois…Est-ce que ceci a un rapport quelconque avec votre souhait de voir Jack et Sam procréer ensemble ?

He : Vous êtes décidément très intelligent, Daniel…

D : Et s'ils ont un fils ?

He : Ils devront continuer jusqu'à la naissance d'une fille.

D : Mais cela peut prendre des années… !

He : J'ai tout mon temps…

D : Pourquoi eux ?

He : Ils ne semblent demander que ça ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils feront de beaux enfants. Elle est superbe et lui, en dehors d'un caractère épouvantable, est très séduisant aussi.

D : En ce cas, vous auriez pu prendre Sam pour hôte…

He : Non. Elle a déjà été l'hôte d'un Goa'Uld. Elle ne peut plus en accueillir de nouveau. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs…Que s'est-il passé ?

D : Ils ont hébergé pendant un très court laps de temps deux Tok'ras.

He : Eux, je ne les aime pas !

D : Pourquoi ?

He : Ce ne sont pas des Goa'Ulds. Ils sont le déshonneur de notre race.

D : Je ne comprends plus…

He : Je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais ceux de ma race, Daniel. Ce sont les Grands Maîtres que je ne supporte pas.

D : Mais pour en revenir à Sam et Jack, vous n'allez quand même pas les garder prisonniers ici tout ce temps ?

He : Ne vous en faites pas. Dès qu'ils auront passé un certain cap dans leurs relations, je les laisserai repartir.

D : Et pour l'enfant ?

He : On verra… Mais assez parlé de ça ! Dites-moi plutôt comment vous trouvez le repas ?

D : Euh…Excellent. Vraiment, c'est très bon.

He : Ma compagnie vous est-elle agréable ?

D : Pour être parfaitement honnête envers vous, vous m'intriguez. Mais j'aime les femmes, Sire…

He : Vous dites cela parce que vous ne connaissez pas les hommes, Daniel…Et vous me plaisez énormément. Vous comprenez ?

D : Vous me flattez, mais…je ne partage pas votre désir. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé.

He : Faites-moi plaisir, Daniel…

D : Comment ?

He : Acceptez mes avances comme des marques d'amitié si vous ne voulez pas plus. Mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de faire un effort pour me rendre heureux. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Jusqu'à présent, je me suis montré très gentil et très respectueux envers vous. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'use de méthodes moins courtoises…

D : Je vois…

He : Bien…Ah ! Voilà mes danseurs… !

Tout autour de la table, 6 danseurs se déhanchent et entament des ébats suggestifs sous les yeux des convives dont la plupart sont déjà excités. Les danseurs se dénudent alors complètement et viennent quérir quelques caresses. Le Roi pose une main sur l'entre cuisse de Daniel qui ne réagit pas, même si…

Loin de se douter des soucis de Daniel, Sam semble profiter du spectacle avec plus de plaisir que ses collègues. Elle paraît fascinée par tous ces sexes masculins tendus autour d'elle. Elle ne peut se retenir d'en caresser un, venu quémander un peu de tendresse sur la table, entre elle et Jack. Sachant que Jack n'y répondra pas, elle se fait un devoir de le faire à sa place, le caressant langoureusement tout en regardant son Colonel droit dans les yeux. Puis le sexe intrus s'en va.

J : Carter…vous êtes consciente de ce que vous venez de faire ?

S : Oui. Vous auriez préféré le faire vous-même ?

J : Non, évidemment ! Quelle horreur !

S : Pas pour moi.

J : Sam ! ! !

S : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime pour une femme d'aimer les hommes, mon Colonel !

J : Vous auriez dû vous abstenir.

S : Et pourquoi donc ? Avez-vous regardé ce qu'il se passe autour de nous ? Imaginez un instant que tous ces hommes soient des femmes, vous réagiriez comment, vous ? Si une femme nue venait près de vous et vous demandait de la caresser, vous resteriez de marbre ?

J : Tout dépendrait de la femme…

S : Faux ! Vous ne regarderiez ni son visage ni son corps au moment où son sexe vous serait offert. Et c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une orgie, Colonel. Que cela vous plaise ou non, moi, ça ne me laisse pas de marbre.

J : Vous désirez un homme, Carter ?

S : On ne parle pas de désir mais de sens enflammés.

Jack pose sa main sur la cuisse de Sam. Elle frissonne et pose la sienne par-dessus.

J : Teal'c, Jonas…

Jo : Oui ?

J : Carter et moi avons un petit différend à régler. On vous laisse profiter de la fin du spectacle. Dites à Daniel et à son Roi que nous sommes dans notre chambre.

T : Bien. On leur dira. Toutefois, l'attitude de Daniel Jackson en ce moment me semble bizarre. Et je ne vois plus le Roi.

J : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teal'c ! Si Daniel avait des problèmes, il ne fermerait pas les yeux et ne pousserait pas ce genre de…

S : Eh…Vous croyez ce que je crois ?

J : Je n'ose même pas y penser…

T : Quoi ?

Jo : On dirait que Daniel est en train de vivre une nouvelle expérience…

J : Pourvu que cela soit de son plein gré !

S : Sinon ?

J : Sinon, nous devrions tous commencer à penser à nous enfuir de cet endroit.

T : Je pense que serait en effet très souhaitable, O'Neill. Je ne me sens pas à mon aise, ici.

J : Alors ne vous attardez pas et trouvez un prétexte pour ne pas vous rendre à cette partie de cartes ! A mon avis, vous devrez faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion car Viakram me paraît très attiré par vous, Teal'c !

T : Qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions ! S'il me touche, je lui arrache son symbiote ! ! !

S : Essayez aussi de voir si Daniel n'a pas de problèmes. Je doute sincèrement qu'il ait pu virer sa cuti après ce que Janet et lui ont fait l'autre jour.

J : Et qu'ont-ils fait ?

S : Ce que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ensemble, Monsieur ! Et ce que vous me refusez de faire avec d'autres !

J : Ah ça… !

S : Oui, ça !

J : Messieurs, je sens que ma conversation avec Carter va tourner au vinaigre sous peu. On vous laisse.

T/Jo : Bonne nuit…

Une fois seuls dans leur chambre, Sam explose.

S : Vous êtes jaloux ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Ni plus, ni moins !

J : Oui, et alors ?

S : Et alors ?

J : Oui…Je suis jaloux parce que vous avez caressé un autre homme que moi. Ca vous surprend ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ? Vous savez pourtant aussi bien que moi ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Cessons un peu de tourner autour du pot, vous voulez ? Vidons notre sac une bonne fois pour toutes !

S : Ce que vous éprouvez pour moi ? Cet attachement absurde et platonique devrait m'interdire les plaisirs de la chair, c'est ce que vous voulez ? Que je bâillonne mon corps en attendant une improbable union avec vous ?

J : Vous en avez marre, n'est-ce pas, Sam ?

S : Oh oui !

J : Vous voulez qu'on débride un peu notre relation ?

S : Oui.

J : Vous me désirez, moi, et pas un autre ?

S : Si vous voulez l'exclusivité, vous l'avez, mais dépêchez-vous d'en profiter avant je ne perde réellement patience.

J : Mais que croyez-vous donc que je puisse faire ? J'ai envie de vous sauter dessus à chaque fois que je vous vois. Mais je ne peux pas. Vous risqueriez votre carrière pour moi et ça, il en est hors de question.

S : Ce que vous dites c'est : restons-en là ! C'est bien ça ?

J : Vous avez mieux à me proposer ?

S : Vous ne m'aimez pas, Jack O'Neill. Vous aimez l'idée de l'amour mais pas moi. Voilà ce que je pense. Vous avez peur de faire l'amour avec moi.

J : Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

S : A vous de me le dire…

J : Vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux, Sam…

S : Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore commencé à jouer…

Elle se rapproche alors de lui et passe la main sous la tunique jusqu'à toucher, puis à caresser, la bosse du boxer de Jack. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de glisser sa main à l'intérieur et de sentir le membre dur et pourtant si doux sous ses doigts.

J : Arrêtez ça, Sam…

S : Vous ne vouliez pas que je vous caresse comme j'ai caressé l'autre tout à l'heure ? J'ai envie de vous, Jack, et d'après ce que je sens sous mes doigts, vous avez tout autant envie de moi.

Elle s'arrête et retire sa main du boxer dans un geste de profond mécontentement.

S : Mais vous avez raison, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Et qu'on reste, une fois de plus, frustrés de ne pas oser aller jusqu'au bout de notre désir. Allez donc prendre une douche froide ! Moi, je sors !

J : Restez là !

Il n'a pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'elle a déjà quitté la chambre. Il est furieux ! Vraiment furieux ! Et elle ne l'est pas moins ! Mais elle en a plus qu'assez de Jack, de l'armée et de tout le reste. Elle retourne dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci a désormais été désertée par tout le monde. Ne reste qu'un champ de bataille où l'on peut encore deviner, par quelques traces sur le sol, ce qu'il s'y est déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelques tuniques pailletées et quelques armures roses jonchent la table.

Sam décide donc d'aller voir si Teal'c, Jonas et Daniel sont dans leurs chambres. Elle frappe d'abord chez Teal'c et Jonas. Jonas vient lui ouvrir.

Jo : Sam ? Que faites-vous là ?

S : J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Vous m'accompagnez dehors ?

Jo : Bien sûr, Sam. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, dites-moi…

S : Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

T : Vous voulez que je vienne aussi ?

S : A votre place, Teal'c, j'irai m'assurer que Jack va bien et dites-lui aussi que je suis sortie avec Jonas.

T : Comme vous voulez, Major. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi O'Neill n'irait pas bien ?

S : Demandez-le-lui ! Vous venez, Jonas ?

Une fois dehors, elle éclate en sanglots. Jonas ne sachant comment réagir, la prend dans ses bras.

Jo : Maintenant, Sam, dites-moi tout. Que s'est-il passé avec Jack ?

S : Il…Il ne veut pas…

Jo : Quoi ?

S : Il ne veut pas de moi.

Jo : Allons, Sam…Vous savez qu'il vous aime et vous désire plus que toute autre. Je crois simplement qu'il a peur des conséquences que cela aurait sur votre carrière.

S : Il est plus important pour moi que ma carrière, désormais…Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

Jo : Vous le lui avez dit ?

S : Je lui ai fait comprendre que je le voulais au-delà de tout et même de l'armée. Mais il m'a rejetée au moment où…enfin, vous voyez…

Jo : Ecoutez…Vous allez vous calmer et cette nuit, faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus vous repousser et qu'il admette que vous êtes plus amoureuse de lui que de votre carrière militaire.

S : Vous me conseillez de le violer ?

Jo : C'est un peu l'idée de base…De toutes façons, je doute qu'il porte plainte… !

S : Merci, Jonas. Vous êtes un homme d'une grande sensibilité, vous savez…

Jo : Je sais et j'ai découvert ici également pourquoi.

S : Vous voulez dire que… ?

Jo : Oui, Sam…Mais, s'il vous plaît, gardez cela pour vous. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres l'apprennent. Je pense que ma condition ne leur plairait pas. Quant à Jack, il est assez obtus pour ne pas essayer de comprendre.

S : Je vous promets de ne rien dire. Toutefois, pour Jack, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Il plaisante souvent pour cacher son malaise ou pour ne pas montrer qu'il est plus tolérant que la plupart des gens. Il ne refuse pas l'homosexualité des autres, tant qu'elle n'a pas d'impact sur ses relations avec eux. Vous connaissez le Major Dexter ?

Jo : Oui. Je sais aussi qu'il est ami avec Jack.

S : Eh bien, Dexter vit avec un certain Jim Tanner. Et Jack le sait. Mais cela n'a jamais changé l'amitié qu'il portait à Dexter.

Jo : Donc, il ne serait pas choqué de savoir que je vais rejoindre Damian à la Taverne ?

S : Non. Je ne lui en parlerai cependant pas. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Merci encore, Jonas.

Jo : Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sam. Les amis sont là pour ça, non ?

S : Au fait, vous savez où est Daniel ?

Jo : Il est parti avec le Roi. Mais je lui ai trouvé un air assez malheureux. Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus en questionnant Damian.

S : Vous allez vous servir de lui ?

Jo : Sam ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué que ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une lumière…Il ne va même pas s'en rendre compte ! Il est séduisant mais vraiment stupide. Je vais donc joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Vous suivez ?

S : Vous êtes…Vous êtes génial ! Passez une bonne soirée, Jonas, et ramenez-nous Daniel en forme. Je compte sur vous !

Puis Sam entre à nouveau dans le Palais.

A la Taverne, Daniel n'est pas à la fête. Après avoir subi l'humiliation d'une fellation non désirée, il est contraint de suivre le Roi dans toutes ses lubies.

He : Alors, Daniel…Cela fait un long moment que je ne vous entends plus. Une chose vous ennuie ?

D : Vous le savez.

He : Allons…Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Regardez-moi bien en face et osez me dire que vous n'avez pas énormément joui dans ma bouche.

D : Vous ne m'avez guère laissé le choix ! Chez nous, cela s'appelle du viol !

He : Comme il y va de bien grands mots ! Vous aviez le choix, Daniel. Vous l'avez toujours. Vous pouviez dire non et mourir, ou accepter et rester en vie. Vous avez choisi de vivre. N'allez pas vous plaindre, après, du plaisir refoulé que vous avez ressenti…

D : Si j'en ai un jour l'occasion, je vous tuerai pour ça.

He : Vous n'en aurez JAMAIS l'occasion, Daniel ! J'y veille. J'ai l'air d'être débonnaire et relativement laxiste, cependant, n'oubliez pas le Goa'Uld qui sommeille en moi. J'aime dominer et ne donne à personne le droit ou l'occasion de me faire perdre ma puissance.

D : Nous en avons vaincu de plus coriaces que vous…Vous avez vu vos Jaffas ?

He : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Ils sont certes stupides mais ils sont capables de vous tuer, vous et vos amis, sans avoir le moindre état d'âme, seulement pour me servir au mieux et obéir à mes requêtes. Ne sous-estimez pas un ennemi dont vous ne voyez que l'aspect extérieur. En attendant…Venez avec moi ! Vous savez jouer au poker menteur ?

D : Si cela consiste à dire la vérité tout en faisant semblant de proférer un mensonge, oui, je connais.

He : Ca devrait vous plaire…Vous vous y connaissez bien en fausses vérités !

A la table de poker, un Jaffa du nom de Favello et un Flanquais appelé Linius semblent former un couple. Le Roi et Daniel forment le second. Puis c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que Daniel voit arriver la troisième paire : Jonas et Damian. Chaque joueur jouant pour lui seul. L'enjeu de la partie est simple : le vainqueur sera libre de choisir son partenaire pour la nuit. Et la partie débute…

Dans le Palais, Sam a retrouvé Teal'c qui vient de quitter Jack.

T : Major Carter ? Déjà de retour ?

S : Oui. Je me suis calmée. Comment va Jack ?

T : Quand je suis arrivé, il était fou furieux. Il voulait se battre contre moi si je ne le laissais pas tranquille.

S : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

T : Je suis resté. Il a fini par se calmer et par me raconter sommairement l'objet de votre discorde.

S : Ah…et que vous a-t-il dit ?

T : Qu'il vous en voulait de ne pas savoir attendre et qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir peur de vous perdre. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne vous perdrait pas s'il faisait ce que lui dictait son cœur et non sa raison. Il a admis qu'il vous aimait mais qu'il craignait que votre relation soit ternie par la fin de votre carrière. Je lui ai alors soumis l'idée que, peut-être, il serait bien que vous en discutiez tous les deux sereinement et calmement avant de condamner votre amour.

S : Et ensuite ?

T : Il vous attend.

S : D'accord, Teal'c. J'y vais.

T : Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

S : Plus que l'armée, c'est certain !

T : Dites-le lui et, si je puis me permettre de vous conseiller cela, montrez-lui que rien n'a plus d'importance que vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Vos vies sont courtes…Ne gâchez pas votre droit au bonheur pour de mauvaises raisons et de faux prétextes.

S : Entendu, Teal'c. Vous avez raison. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être notre ami à tous les deux. On vous doit tellement de choses…

T : Ce n'est rien. Vous savez si je dois attendre Jonas ?

S : Il est allé voir ce qui se passait avec Daniel. Il pense pouvoir glaner quelques informations.

T : Damian semblait être très attiré par lui…Et, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais Jonas m'a paru sensible à ses marques d'affection. Cela dit, je ne suis pas expert en la matière.

S : Jonas est un homme extrêmement intelligent et qui peut nous sortir de ce guêpier.

T : Est-ce que par guêpier vous entendez mauvais pas ?

S : Oui. Vous faites de sacrés progrès.

T : Depuis que Daniel Jackson est revenu, j'ai l'impression de mieux vous comprendre. Même si je suis parfois encore un peu perdu…

S : Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous arrivons à nous perdre nous-mêmes ! Bon…Je vais voir comment est Jack.

T : Vous pouvez compter sur moi en cas de problème, Major Carter !

S : Je sais, Teal'c…Mais vous serait-il possible d'envisager qu'un jour vous puissiez m'appeler par mon prénom ? Vous savez, je ne garderai pas toujours ce grade. Et puis, sur Terre, les amis s'appellent généralement par leurs prénoms.

T : Je vais tenter d'y remédier, Major…pardon…Samantha….si c'est ce que vous désirez….

S : Sam…Teal'c…Sam…C'est mieux et c'est plus court.

T : D'accord, Sam !

S : Merci encore…

Dans la chambre, Jack vient de se coucher. Il a éteint la lumière, n'espérant plus le retour de Sam. Dans sa tête, il voit défiler des tas d'images : le premier baiser quand ils étaient atteints de la maladie de Brocca la vision d'une Sam à demi-nue quand ils étaient sur le vaisseau d'Hathor le regard éperdu quand ils croyaient mourir tous deux les aveux du test Zatark et le désaveu immédiat de leurs sentiments réciproques le baiser presque volé des boucles temporelles (s'il avait su, il serait allé plus loin !) et le temps qui a fui, entre deux étreintes anodines et des tonnes de non-dits jusqu'à la caresse très intime de tout à l'heure. Il comprend mieux ce qu'elle ressent depuis que Teal'c lui a démontré, avec sa logique implacable, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se satisfaire d'une relation bâtie sur un mensonge. Lui non plus n'en peut plus. Il rallume la lumière et commence à écrire.

**For Sam…** (C'est de moi !)

I don't wanna go futher

If you're not beside me

Let me show you stronger

That our love can be free

I gonna say simple words

Like « please, hold me oh so tight

Love me in every worlds

Even on Earth, it's our time »

It's time for us to be two

I'm upset with all the laws

I'm upset cause I love you

And I just love you because

You're the only one

In my heart

You're the only one

In my breath

You're my best part

My best mean

You're the angel

In my dream

You're the only one

In my mind

You're the only one

In my soul

You're my best time

My best role

You're the crime

You're my woman.

Il en est là lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Assis dans le lit, le stylo à la main et les lunettes sur le nez, il ne sent pas l'air très malin. Mais au regard que Sam – sa Sam ! – pose sur lui, il sait d'avance que les mots qu'il vient d'écrire vont lui être d'un grand secours.

S : J'avais peur que vous ne dormiez déjà…

J : Comme vous voyez…En fait, j'avais mieux à faire…

S : Vous écriviez ?

J : Un poème, oui…Ou une chanson, comme vous voulez…

S : Je peux lire ?

J : Tout dépend de vos intentions envers moi.

S : Pacifiques.

J : Moi aussi. Ecoutez, Sam…je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

S : Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à vous brusquer de la sorte.

J : Et je n'avais pas à vous repousser alors que c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire.

S : Vraiment ?

J : Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux, vous ne croyez pas ?

S : Si. Je vais tout d'abord me mettre à l'aise et vous rejoindre afin que nous soyons sûrs d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Vous êtes d'accord ?

J : Je ne demande rien d'autre. Mais…Vous allez vous dévêtir devant moi ?

S : Cela vous dérange ?

J : Non, du tout…Enfin, si un peu…J'ai peur de perdre le fil de ma concentration, à vrai dire…

S : Jack ! Je n'enlève que mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt ! Vous avez déjà vu une femme en sous-vêtements, je présume, non ?

J : Pas vous.

S : Et cela fait une différence pour vous ?

J : Enorme, Sam…Je ne vous considère pas comme la plupart des femmes que j'ai connues par le passé.

S : Je ne suis pourtant pas tellement différente, vous savez…

J : Pour moi, si. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour d'autres ce que je ressens pour vous. Je vous ai placée sur une espèce de piédestal que nul autre que moi pouvait atteindre. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai délibérément et plus ou moins inconsciemment refusé d'admettre vos instincts féminins. Pour moi, vous étiez au-dessus de ça. Je me suis trompé sur vous et je me suis leurré sur mes intentions envers vous.

S : Vous voulez dire que vous pensiez que je pouvais me satisfaire d'un amour platonique puisque je le savais partagé ?

J : C'est un peu ça…

S : Et vous, Jack ? Vous vous seriez contenté de ça jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

J : J'étais prêt à attendre jusqu'à ma retraite…Mais pas au-delà !

S : Vous ne l'êtes plus ?

J : Non.

S : Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…Tout à l 'heure, je vous ai ouvert et mon cœur et mon corps. Vous m'avez repoussée.

J : J'ai eu peur, Sam…

S : Peur de m'aimer ou peur des conséquences ?

J : Des conséquences.

S : Ce sont des choses que nous devons décider ensemble, je crois…

J : Je sais. J'ai voulu tout prendre sur moi parce que je sous-estimais vos sentiments. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle a fini de se dévêtir légèrement et vient se glisser dans le lit tout près de lui.

S : Jack…Savez-vous ce qui a le plus d'importance dans ma vie actuellement ?

J : Euh…Naquih ?

S : Non, Jack, ni Naquih ni armée. Vous et seulement vous. Avant tout le reste. Parce que je vous aime. Et ce n'est pas seulement avec mon corps ou avec mon cœur. Je vous aime avec les deux.

J : Lisez ceci…

Elle lit. Et plus elle lit, plus elle se rapproche de Jack. Il lui entoure les épaules de son bras. Elle finit par se caler contre son torse, assise entre ses jambes. Il lui caresse doucement les avant-bras.

S : C'est magnifique, Jack…C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

J : Oui, Sam. Mais les mots sont encore pauvres pour exprimer la profondeur de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime. Et j'ai désespérément envie de toi.

S : Alors , viens, Jack…passons aux travaux pratiques…!

Question travaux, on peut qu'ils pratiquent une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant de côté tout ce qui n'est pas eux. ENFIN ! ! !

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Jonas retrouve Daniel, il est devant la Taverne et ne semble pas être dans son assiette.

Jo : Daniel ? Ca ne va pas ?

D : Non, ça ne va pas mais alors pas du tout. Il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible de cet enfer.

Jo : Que se passe-t-il ?

D : Le Roi est un maniaque. Il a menacé de nous tuer tous si je n'obéissais pas à ses caprices sexuels.

Jo : Et ça vous donne envie de vomir, n'est-ce pas ?

D : Oui.

Jo : Venez, Daniel. Rentrons vite au Palais avertir les autres et partons avant que le Roi n'en ai terminé de sa partouze.

Ils partent en courant et vont d'abord trouver Teal'c. Pendant que Jonas lui explique la situation, Daniel va se laver. Puis ils vont ensuite frapper à la chambre de Jack et de Sam. Jack se lève, enfile son boxer et va ouvrir.

J : Daniel ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

D : Je sais, Jack. Mais nous devons partir immédiatement. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Croyez-moi, Jack !

J : Je vous crois…A votre air, on dirait que ça va sacrément mal…Je vais réveiller Sam et on vous rejoint à la Porte dans ¼ d'heure. OK ?

D : OK…Ne traînez pas…

Jack referme la porte.

S : Qui était-ce ?

J : Daniel. On doit partir immédiatement. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc pas net entre le Roi et lui. Tu t'habilles ?

S : Oui.

J : Au fait, tu sais où sont nos tenues militaires et nos armes ?

S : Non mais je présume que le Roi doit les garder dans ses appartements.

J : Ca ne fait rien. On n'a pas le temps de les chercher, de toutes manières.

S : Espérons que Hammond comprendra que vous soyez tous les quatre à moitié nus !

J : Le briefing va être intéressant, pour une fois…

S : Et l'aprés briefing ?

J : Tu proposes quoi ?

S : Mes quartiers ?

J : Ca me va.

S : Et après ?

J : Je prends ma retraite, Sam…

S : Tu es sûr ?

J : Oui. Je te veux toi plus que mes galons.

S : D'accord. Tu es prêt ?

J : On y va.

Parvenus devant la Porte, ils retrouvent Daniel. Jonas et Teal'c sont déjà rentrés.

J : Daniel ? Pourquoi nous avoir attendu seul ? Fichez le camp avant que les Flamands roses ne reviennent…

D : Désolé, Jack ! J'attends ici. Partez si vous voulez, mais j'ai un compte à régler avec un Roi. Je ne pourrais plus vivre en le sachant vivant.

S : Que vous a-t-il fait, Daniel ?

D : Même si vous compreniez, vous ne pourriez rien faire, Sam. Cela dépasse votre condition.

J : Ouais ben…Condition ou pas, nous ferions bien de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Ces bruits d'armures, même roses, ne me paraissent pas amicales.

A peine le temps de dire ça que des dizaines de Jaffas armés les entourent déjà.

J : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Parmi les Jaffas se trouve Viakram.

V : Alors…On veut fausser compagnie à notre bien aimée Majesté sans dire au-revoir ?

J : Nous avions une urgence médicale que seuls les Terriens peuvent résoudre. Voyez-vous…

V : Taisez-vous ! Vous serez punis tous les trois de n'avoir pas su apprécier l'hospitalité de notre grande Majesté. Jaffas, emmenez-les au Palais !

D : Je suis navré. C'est de ma faute, tout ça…

S : Allons, Daniel…Vous n'y êtes pour rien si Jack et moi avions du retard.

D : Sam…Vous ne comprenez pas…

J : Moi, ce que je vois c'est que nous nous sommes fait tous avoir par un serpent déguisé en Roi efféminé. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait et en désire plus…N'est-ce pas Daniel ?

D : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Jack ! C'était lui obéir ou la mort pour chacun de nous. Et il ne m'a présenté les choses sous cet aspect que lorsque nous étions tous désarmés et sous le joug de ses sujets pendant le repas.

S : Et quel repas ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'hommes nus autour de moi et rien ne m'a jamais autant fait fantasmer.

D : Estimez-vous heureuse que tous ces hommes fussent gays, Sam ! Sans quoi vous auriez eu à subir ce que j'ai enduré.

S : Oh non ! Excusez-moi, Daniel ! Je ne voulais pas…

D : Je n'ai pas été violé au sens sexuel du terme, rassurez-vous ! Mais j'ai quand même dû faire des choses que je préfère faire aux femmes.

J : Je vois…Et vous vous êtes enfui après ?

D : Oui, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé sa petite sauterie. J'en ai profité pour sortir et pour vomir. C'est alors que j'ai trouvé Jonas. Vous connaissez la suite…

Ils arrivent au Palais où les attend un Roi furibond.

He : Je vous faisais confiance ! Surtout à vous, Daniel ! Après ce que nous venions de vivre ensemble, je me disais que vous accepteriez enfin de reconnaître la part féminine qui vit en vous. Mais vous m'avez trompé. Vous avez profité de ma faiblesse pour vous enfuir. Vous allez me le payer ! Vous avez connu Henri III-le-pédéraste, vous allez connaître le Roi Goa'Uld. Damian ! Enferme-les dans la chambre nuptiale et veille à ce que des gardes se relaient devant leur porte.

D : Jack et Sam n'y sont pour rien ! Laissez-les repartir et je vous promets de ne plus tenter de m'enfuir.

He : Arrêtez vos mensonges ! Quant à vous, couple maudit, vous allez connaître les affres de la jalousie. Vous vous êtes joués de nos micros et de nos caméras pour augmenter votre jouissance. Nous allons retourner ces armes contre vous.

S : Eh ! Je n'y suis vraiment pas pour grand chose dans vos histoires gays !

He : Tu me fais rire, toi ! Tu es faite pour l'amour, ton corps entier est un appel érotique. Si ton Jack en a profité, d'autres vont aussi le faire. Et tu vas aimer ça !

D : Vous l'avez fait ? ! ! !

J : Oups…Sam…La prochaine fois que tu fais état de tes fantasmes, veille à ce qu'il n'y ai ni caméra ni micro autour de nous…

D : Vous l'avez donc fait !

S : Ben quoi ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, non ?

D : Vous auriez pu choisir un autre endroit !

S : Ah oui ? Et où ? Et quand ? Nous avons saisi le moment opportun pour laisser nos corps et nos cœurs s'exprimer ce qui nous frustrait depuis si longtemps. L'occasion était trop belle, Daniel…

J : Et Sam était dans un tel état après le dîner que je n'ai pas pu la repousser. C'était moi ou n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai choisi d'être celui qui apaiserait ses sens jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

He : Rien n'est moins sûr, Colonel O'Neill ! Vous allez devoir la partager avec votre ami Daniel et quelques autres dans les heures qui viennent.

S : Non !

He : Et pourquoi non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires ?

S : Cela s'appelle du viol !

He : A croire que vous ne connaissez que ce mot-là, pauvres Tau'ris ! J'ai violé Daniel et je suis maintenant responsable du plaisir qu'une magnifique femelle va ressentir d'ici peu. Vous savez probablement vaincre par les armes tous les Goa'Ulds de l'univers. Cependant, vous ne savez pas encore être totalement à l'écoute de vos corps et de vos sens. Laissez-moi vous enseigner ce qu'il en est de ne vivre que pour la jouissance. Vous y prendrez certainement goût !

J : Vous ne doutez de rien, vous ! Vous nous manipulez comme des marionnettes et vous faites de nous les expressions de vos refoulements sexuels. Vous voulez qu'on vive pour vous ce que vous n'êtes pas capable de vivre par vous-même !

He : Vous croyez ça ? En ce cas, je vais me faire le plaisir intense de posséder votre femelle sous vos yeux. Mon symbiote étant masculin, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes ! D'autant qu'il me domine dès lors que je suis en colère. Et je suis très en colère. Damian, vas les enfermer dans la chambre ! Qu'ils sortent de ma vue !

**Chapitre 4**

Teal'c et Jonas sont de retour au SGC. Ils expliquent brièvement la situation au Général, en omettant évidemment certains détails (ben pourquoi ? ? ?).

H : Messieurs, vous repartez chercher le reste de SG1 avec l'appui de SG7 et SG15.

Jo : Quand ?

H : Immédiatement.

T : Puis-je suggérer que Jonas Quinn et moi allions changer de tenue avant, Général ?

H : Si vous voulez, Teal'c…Cependant, vous êtes tous les deux très mignons ainsi affublés ! N'est-ce pas docteur Frasier ?

Ja : En effet, Général ! Ces tuniques seraient du meilleur goût par-dessus les uniformes !

T : Pardon ? ? ?

Jo : Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu Jack là-dedans ! ! ! Vous allez voir, c'est irrésistible !

T : C'est de l'humour Terrien ?

H : Non, non , Teal'c…Nous sommes très sérieux !

Il hausse le sourcil et pense en lui-même « je n'y comprends vraiment rien ! Je dois être aussi stupide que les Jaffas d'Henri III ! ».

Il part néanmoins se changer tandis que Hammond et Janet éclatent de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouve Jonas et les deux équipes SG devant la Porte.

« ….Pendant ce temps-là, Grand-Père court après la bonne, en lui disant que l'armée elle bat le beurre, comment voulez-vous bonnes gens que nos bonnes bonnes et que nos chers pioupious aient le sens des valeurs… » Petite interférence dans nos programmes. Vous venez d'écouter, chers auditeurs et auditrices, un extrait de « Grand-Mère », par Jacques Brel !

Donc, pendant ce temps-là, disais-je avant de m'interrompre moi-même, nos trois grands et beaux héros cherchent un sens à la vie, assis sur le lit de la chambre.

J : Au fait, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

S : Lundi, je crois…

D : Vous en êtes sûre ?

S : Nous sommes partis de la base dimanche. Nous avons passé quelques heures hier et toute la nuit ici. Selon mes calculs, je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que nous sommes bien lundi. Pourquoi ?

J : Pour rien…C'est juste que le lundi c'est raviolis ! J'adore les raviolis ! ! ! Après un bon Martini, une soupe d'orties, un verre de Chianti, un fruit et hop ! Au lit ! Vite fait bien dit…

S : Jack…

J : Oui, ma chérie ?

S : Ta poésie m'afflige, tu sais…

J : Oui mais tu souris…Et qui sourit ne nie !

D : C'est pas bientôt fini ? ? ? ! ! !

J : Ah tu vois, lui aussi !

D : Blocage de Q.I. !

S : A vos jeux de l'esprit, je soumets ce qui suit : comment on sort d'ici ?

J : Dis de suite qu'on t'ennuie… !

S : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

D : Vous voulez mon avis ?

J : Allez-y, mon ami…je vous en prie…

D : D'après ce que j'ai appris, notre bon Roi Henri qui règne sur Flanquie, a débuté sa vie dans la ville de Paris.

J : Ah oui ? Et sa sœur s'appelait Emilie ?

D : Non, Aurélie (prénom d'un banal à faire pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? ? ?). Bref, ce que j'ai compris c'est que par une belle nuit, il a été surpris par un de ses ennemis dans le lit d'un petit bandit. Il fut donc banni et envoyé ici où jusqu'à aujourd'hui il vit en autarcie.

S : Tout ça c'est bien joli…

D : Vous trouvez vous aussi ?

S : Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ?

J : Qu'il a besoin d'un psy !

D : Les Jaffas abrutis… ?

S : Ca y est ! Je vous suis : son armée est un leurre.

J : Faute ! ! ! Leurre, ça va avec beurre, pas avec raviolis !

S : Jack…

J : Mon cœur ?

S : On dit qu'Henri a peur, pas que les raviolis sont un leurre pour du beurre ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? ? ?

D : Des inepties.

J : On est reparti… !

S : Maintenant Sam'suffit ! ! ! Si vous voulez rester là à faire rimer vos « i », ça vous regarde ! Mais moi, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être l'objet sexuel d'un Roi Goa'Uld un rien détraqué et de sa bande de déjantés. Je m'en vais ! Et si ça continue, je m'assoie par terre et je pleure, nah !

J : Pleure pas, t'as l'air d'un crocodile, et j'ai pas de mouchoir sur moi…

D : Gérard Lenormand.

J : Bingo ! ! ! Alors, Daniel, ma question est désormais la suivante : quitte ou double ? Quitte et on en attend les renforts en consolant Sam ou double, nous partons tout de suite si vous savez répondre correctement à la prochaine question.

D : Euh…Double !

J : I come from dawn in the valley where mister, when you're young…

D : Bruce Springsteen.

J : Le titre ?

D : The river. Chanson phare de l'album du même nom, sorti en 1980.

J : Bravo ! ! ! On applaudit bien fort notre si brillant candidat et nous allons donc de ce pas devoir nous séparer de nos charmants hôtes. Sam ?

S : On se la joue comment ?

J : Sur l'air du « ça ira », bien sûr ! Prêts ? Allons-y tous en chœur : Ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, les aristocrates à la lanterne, ah ça ira, ça ira, ça ira, les aristocrates on les pendra… ! ! !

En file indienne, Jack devant (c'est lui le chef, non ?), ils frappent la porte en cadence tout en chantant. Un Jaffa finit par ouvrir et prend un superbe upercut du droit. Un second tente sa chance et est assommé d'un coup de bougeoir bien placé entre les deux yeux. Quand vient le tour de Damian, Sam lui décoche un magnifique coup de pied dans les parties. Non, vraiment magnifique ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Voyons donc la scène au ralenti : la jambe quitte le sol, se fléchit et se détend brusquement et très élégamment pour toucher sa cible.

Dans les couloirs, pas un chat, pas un chien, pas un poulet ni même une souris. Tiens ! Si, une araignée au plafond ! Zut ! C'est la mienne ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique dans cette histoire ? Elle va m'entendre, elle ! Ca fait deux jours que je la cherche et mademoiselle se promène dans le palais royal de MON histoire !

Bref, nos amis (je dis ça parce que j'ai bouffé avec eux l'autre jour !) sortent sans encombres du Palais.

Chemin faisant, ils tombent sur les renforts venus les libérer.

J : C'est gentil d'être venus si vite ! Mais, comme vous voyez, on s'est débrouillés tous seuls ! Comme des grands ! Parce que je suis Goldorak et que mes amis sont Albator et Dorothée.

Jo : On s'est donc dérangés pour rien ! Vous êtes gonflés, quand même… ! Je n'avais pas que ça à faire moi !

T : Et j'ai loupé « Les Feux de l'amour » à cause de vous !

SG7 et 15 : Et nous on a faim ! ! !

S : La ferme, les gosses !

SG7 et 15 : Mais on a faim ! ! !

Jo : Et moi j'ai envie de faire pipi !

D : Moi j'ai mal au ventre !

T : Je veux ma maman !

J : Sam…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? On les abandonne au bord d'une route ?

S : C'est toi qui voulais une famille nombreuse, maintenant, tu assumes !

J : Un orphelinat, ça serait bien pour eux, tu ne crois pas ?

S : Et que diras-tu au Tonton Hammond ?

J : Que je les ai vendus pour t'offrir une encyclopédie.

S : Celle de Bordas est très bien, chéri…

J : Noté. Bon, les enfants…On se calme et on m'écoute bien sagement. Daniel, arrêtez de tirer les cheveux de Jonas ! Nous rentrons tous à la maison.

Tous : Youpi ! ! !

J : Alors vous vous mettez deux par deux en vous tenant la main et on y va. D'accord ?

T : Je veux pas qu'on me tienne la main. Je veux ma maman !

C'est ainsi que nos voyageurs de l'espace rentrèrent tous sains et saufs d'une mission encore une fois bien périlleuse. Daniel fit plusieurs expériences avec Janet sans toutefois l'épouser. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants. Teal'c regagna Chulak' et passa plusieurs mois à rechercher sa mère. Jack rompit avec Sam pour se mettre avec Jonas. Quant à elle, elle se consola dans les bras de Hammond.

Et Henri III, me direz-vous ? On n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui et personne ne rencontra plus de Jaffas en armures roses.

**FIN**

Elle est pas belle, mon histoire ? Hein ? Hein ? Euh…excusez-moi, je ne peux pas m'attarder car je dois aller récupérer mon araignée dans le Palais d'Henri III. Vous comprendrez que j'écourte mes commentaires inutiles pour prendre la prochaine navette en partance pour Flanquie… ! Merci.


End file.
